The phosphorylation of nonhistone chromosomal proteins (NHCP) appears to exert a regulatory influence on transcription in eukaryotic cells. Analysis of NHCP from rat liver will be performed in order to isolate those NHCP which stimulate transcription via RNA polymerase II in vitro. Characterization of stimulatory NHCP will be performed with specific antineoplastic drugs as pharmacological probes of their molecular sites of action in a cell-free transcription system. The effects of adenosine analogs will be further explored by assessing the phosphorylation of NHCP in nucleosomes, the transcriptional unit in eukaryotic cells. The phosphorylation of the high mobility group (HMG) proteins associated with nucleosomes will be explored.